


Kataang Week 2020: Blood/Wounds

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2020, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: 12 years of being endgame, 12 years of being possibly the most adorable couple in TV history, and 7 days with 7 prompts for 7 oneshots for our favorite couple. Kataang Week 2020 Day 3: Blood/Wounds. On the field of battle, Aang gets hurt. Katara, naturally, freaks out.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129925
Kudos: 6





	Kataang Week 2020: Blood/Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> ~Day 3~ That's all I have to say. Enjoy.

Katara gasped in horror as she saw the unmoving, slightly smoking heap of orange and yellow collapsed on the ground.

She ran over as fast as her legs would take her.

" _It couldn't be..._ _It just couldn't!"_

The dirt of the forest clearing was stained with soot and littered with earthen cells filled with Fire Nation rebels.

The Great War had lasted over 100 years. One couldn't expect the brainwashed Fire Nation citizens to change their opinions and minds after having lived in a certain way for nearly a century.

Unfortunately, many more than expected did, forming their own elite rebel organization: the New Ozai Society. The New Ozai Society came and went, as did their successors, the Safe Nation society, but the rebels forming their ranks certainly didn't, despite the war having been over for nearly 4 years, engaging in small violent uprisings all over the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom.

Over the last few months, the rebel troops ruthlessly terrorizing nearby Earth Kingdom villages and even their own neighbors for showing the slightest support towards Fire Lord Zuko had only gotten more intense, obviously leading up to something big- this battle, an ambush on the Firelord, Avatar, and Earth King's caravan all at once who were traveling together for a summit meeting in the new United Republic's capitol.

The last week, Zuko and Aang had intercepted a letter, informing of this ambush, so they were prepared. They set up Fire Nation soldiers and a squad of loyal Dai Li on the other side of the mountain pass and prepared themselves for battle.

And at last, the battle had ended.

"AANG!"

Katara immediately sat down next to her fiance, desperately checking for a pulse on his wrist, greyed with soot.

The Avatar coughed, trying to remove the ash and smoke from his lungs and smiled weakly up at Katara.

"I'm okay, love." He coughed again. "Just a little beaten up."

Katara sighed in relief and hugged him as tight as she could, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, Aang. Or if they don't kill you, I just might!"

"K-katara! Air!"

"Oh!"

She immediately released her grip.

"Sorry, sorry. C'mon- let's get you to a healing tent."

Aang propped himself to be sitting upright and limped on Katara, her hand around his torso for support, as they slowly made their way to Katara's healing tent.

"There you go," Katara whispered, gently laying Aang down, her eyes methodically scanning his body to check for the most serious wounds.

"Clothes off, Aang. I need to see every last bit of skin."

Aang raised his eyebrow and sighed dramatically, peeling off his burnt shirt and pants with a wince.

"You know, if you talked like that more often, I would have been a lot more inclined last night to-"

"AANG!" Katara yelled, blushing furiously.

Aang snickered.

"I know, I know- not the time or place."

Katara gave him an unamused stare.

"Good to know your humor's still intact."

Katara bended some water out of the urn and set to work on an angry red patch of burnt skin on Aang's leg.

"Spirits, what happened here? This looks to be nearly a 3rd-degree burn, Aang."

The airbender winced.

"I was trying to earthbend a couple of guys and stupidly did it with my foot and couldn't dodge the incoming fireball."

There was a short silence.

"The burn- will it scar?"

"Scar? No. At least- it shouldn't. Might hurt for a few days but it'll be fine."

Aang grinned, gazing lovingly at his fiance.

"Only because I'm lucky enough to have such an amazing healer as my wife-to-be."

Katara blushed, avoiding his gaze to focus on healing the next burn.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Flattering me. Making me blush."

"But I like doing that. You're adorable when you blush."

"And there you go again!"

Aang chuckled, shaking his head at Katara's outburst.

A few minutes later, Katara sighed as she lay down next to Aang and kissed his cheek.

"There. That's the last of the major burns. A couple smaller ones left but they'll heal naturally."

The lay together in a comfortable silence, occasionally sharing a kiss, but mostly just enjoying each other's presence.

"Katara?"

"Mm?"

"I have my fair share of scars. Emotional and physical."

"Yeah, you do."

"Have you... have you ever thought less of me because of them? In terms of attraction, or otherwise?" Aang asked quietly.

Katara's eyes widened in shock as she snapped around to face her boyfriend.

"Think less of you? Spirits no, Aang."

She stared into the stormy grey eyes she adored so much.

"I love you, and I am very much attracted to you."

She gave him a soft, playful smile.

"No matter how many marks on your body or emotional baggage. You mean the world to me. And _nothing_ could ever make me think less of you."

Katara sat up and moved down near Aang's leg, pressing a gentle, sweet kiss to the faint burn mark.

And another, to the burn slightly above it.

And another, to mark on his side.

One by one, as all of the wounds Aang had acquired over the last month met Katara's soft lips, a weight felt like it had been lifted off of Aang's shoulders.

She loved him.

No matter what happened, Katara, his only constant in a rocky battle against the world, would be the light at the end of the tunnel and be waiting there for him.

"Turn over, Aang," Katara murmured as Aang obliged.

She worked her way up his smooth, firm back before pressing her lips to the last scar, jarringly splitting his blue arrow tattoo in two.

Katara then lay her head on his back, tracing the outline of the scar.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Katara."

"Don't ever leave me or scare me like that again," she murmured sleepily, closing her eyes in contentment.

It had been a long day.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the airbender replied, also resting his eyes.


End file.
